Breakaway
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: Songfic to Kelly Clarkson's song Breakaway. about Daine and her past kinda thing. this is my first songfic! so please, review!


Hola mis amigos!! I know that this is not my real fanfic. This is just gonna help me to get out of my evil writer's block!!! I know that this song-fic is also really crappy. But don't kill me, okay? But I wouldn't mind a review or two, or ten. ;) and if you haven't read my other fic, go check it out!! It's D/N for those D/N lovers!!! Btw, expect the 18th chapter around this weekend!!!

Song is **Breakaway** by Kelly Clarkson. Everything else is mine, my pprreecciiiooussss!!! Lol!!! And Daine is like 10 or so in the beginning!!

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
**

Daine looked around her village at the children running around outside under the heavy clouds. As she hid in the shadows around her house, she looked on with yearning and envy at the freedom that was granted to her peers. It was then that the rain started to sprinkle and she gazed on as the children ran into their houses; racing, smiling at each other, something Daine had never experienced. She let the rain wash over her, ignoring the calls of her mother saying that she loved the feel of it. It made her feel clean, and could almost let her forget what people said and be happy.

**  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away  
**

Daine remembered a time when she had tried to play and be with the other kids in her small village. She painfully remembered their alien looks that they had given her and the taunts as well as objects had followed her up the road to her home. Daine always wanted to be with the other people, but she never felt included because of the fact that she was a bastard, at least according the people in her village. A _bastard_. She had been labeled that and it was something that no one could ever forgive and forget.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
**

Because of that, she wanted to go somewhere else- to go somewhere where she _actually_ fit in with the rest of the crowd. A place where she could forget her past and let the memories be washed away. Daine had thought about it before. She knew that it was unlikely to happen that she could depart from her village, but Daine knew that she could _dream._ The place would be totally unfamiliar to her, it might even intimidate her. But she was determined to start over with a clean slate if only for the reason of escaping her conflicted life in Galla.

**  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away  
**

Daine silently listed places that she could go. As the list grew steadily longer, she wondered what she would find there. Would there be warm sun? Or cold breezes all day long? Maybe near the sea where many interesting animals would be. As Daine reckoned these in her mind, she realized that she wouldn't care as long as she had this one wish. _All I want is to go far, far away and escape this life_, wished Daine earnestly.

**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
**

**  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away  
**

_Who knows where my travels might take me if I really did go somewhere???_ Wondered Daine. _The possibilities are endless. I could go to a new country, or even go to a castle. Mithros, even become a stable hostler! Wherever I go, I could make it, as long as I keep moving on!_

**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway**

**(fast forward to daine at 13)**

Daine said her last goodbyes to her mother, and she let the tears flow openly on her face. She looked around at her home, destroyed by the bandits. _I have to get out of here,_ thought Daine earnestly. And she got up onto Cloud and thought of her wishes from when she was younger. _It was to get out of this place, a place I now know I love. _Daine viewed her homeland for the last time, from her ruined home to her dead mother. _Goodbye, I'll never forget you. _

**  
Breakaway**

There you go!!! I know. It sucked. It really did...no flow or anything. But could u find it in your heart to share your comment on my (sucky) first songfic to a poor writer? Please?


End file.
